Forbidden
by sexysiren1981
Summary: Jasper takes advantage of a very willing Bella while The Cullens are away hunting. Pure Lemon! Please no Under eighteen's! One-shot.


A/N; Okay here is just a short one shot I thought of the other day…this is just because I love an evil Jasper! He is just SO sexy! So this is purely a lemon, written just because I could. Please read and review! Also please read my other full-length fic Be Mine Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**; I don't own any of the characters in this story. I wrote this story for pleasure not profit.

This story is **rated M** for a reason! Please do not read if you are not over eighteen. Graphic sexual content and language!

**Forbidden**.

I have always taken anything I wanted. I have taken lives, women and meals – just because I can.

I am invincible.

I am Jasper Whitlock.

I want her. She is supposed to be untouchable to me. I pretend that I know this. Understand this. Accept this.

But the fact is I don't give a fuck.

Edward is a coward, he cowers and hides from life instead of embracing the wonderful gift we have been given as vampires. I am undercover in this family. I don't really belong. I have even convinced Alice that I am who I say I am. Jasper Hale, I snort to myself in disgust. Hale is Rosalie's name; I must pretend to be her brother so I have to be Hale.

What a mockery of the name of Whitlock.

But I must complete my mission before I return to the Volturi. The Volturi are distrustful of the Cullens, I don't blame them. Unnatural…I shudder in distaste at the memory of animal blood. I have been forced to live off the stuff for six decades. I longed for a proper meal and I fantasized about it often. I pretended that I was dedicated to the Cullens 'vegetarian' diet, when actually it made me feel ill. My whole life here in Forks was a lie. I am here only to prove that the Cullens way of life is a danger to us all.

Now was my chance – the Cullens had gone hunting and they had left her alone in our house. I was supposed to be in Seattle on business but the draw of her delectable body was undeniable and I had given in to my desire to go back and see her.

I knew how to avoid Alice's visions - I simply made no decisions. She was _far_ from infallible.

As I neared the house I could smell her sweet scent drifting on the wind. I heard running water and grinned as I realized that she was showering.

_How lucky could I get?_

I knew she wanted me. I was after all an empath. I sensed her lust whenever I was around. She found me attractive and … _dangerous_…I had often heard her heart beat going into overdrive when I got close to her, her emotions at such times were a curious mixture of lust and fear.

I could definitely use that to my advantage.

I ghosted through the forest and through the front door, up the stairs and along the landing towards Edward's room. I heard the sound of water and her heartbeat, the sweet scent that was her very essence filled the air and I swallowed down hard as the hunger threatened to consume me. I didn't want to kill her. Far from it.

She was completely sexually frustrated. Edward refused to satisfy her physical needs.

_Stupid fucking prick._

Her emotions were often chaotic due to the frustrations she felt. I could definitely help her with _that_. That thought made me grin even wider. Without realizing it I was reverting to type while listening to her washing her self. I had always been completely a vampire, the human facade not really part of who I am. Why should I pretend to be what I'm not? That was for fools and cowards… or the Cullens.

I crept closer and stood in the doorway. The bathroom was clouded with steam. My vampire eyes had no difficulty searching out her form through the haze. Her eyes were closed, head tilted backwards. Long dark hair cascading down her back to her buttocks. Arms raised and washing her hair. Nipples hard and breasts gently curving, her waist could easily be spanned by my hands, hips curving and delectable. That ass was lust inducing. I swallowed a large surge of venom as it gathered in my mouth.

_Fuck I wanted her so badly._

She finished showering and snapped off the water. I stood where I was, I wasn't into running and hiding.

She stepped out of the shower cubicle and reached for a towel.

Then she saw me. I cocked my head to one side slightly as I regarded her. I knew my eyes must be pitch black by now.

I heard her breath hitch in her throat and she froze. Droplets of water trickled down her lovely face, its perfect oval glinting in the misty air. Her perfectly curved pale pink lips parted as her chocolate brown doe eyes bored into mine. I sensed fear and desire…a lot of desire. She made no move to cover her nakedness.

That was a good sign.

I stared at her, letting my eyes drop to her breasts, the tips hardened even more than they already were. I felt the desire in her become full-blown lust.

"Jasper?" her voice trembled slightly on the single word.

"Ssshhh…I'm here to give you what you want – what you _need_." I said as I walked closer to her, until I was so close I could feel the heat coming off her skin.

She lifted the towel slightly to cover her breasts. I smirked at her and took another step forward. My chest was touching her hands now. I heard her stop breathing completely. I reached up and unclasped her hands, pulling her hands apart until the towel fell to the floor with a soft whisper. She stood naked before me, her face raised up towards mine. She swayed towards me suddenly as I toyed with her emotions then and amplified the lust she felt. Her eyes glazed over and became unfocused. A small whimper escaped her mouth. I sensed no resistance at all in her. I advanced on her, pushing her back against the wall, her soft warm curves flush against my hard cold body. Our lips were a hairs breadth apart. I reached for her then and our lips met eagerly. I pushed my tongue roughly into her mouth; the taste of her was so fucking incredible that I growled deep in my chest.

I held her face with one hand as I plundered the deep recesses of her mouth. She kissed me back, her small tongue tangling with mine almost desperately. I thrust one of my denim-clad thighs between hers and I swallowed the moan that was ripped from her lips as her wet pussy rubbed against me. Fuck she was drenched with need. I reached down and touched her pussy, sliding a finger through her wet folds, spreading her wetness fully. She moaned again, her hips thrusting against me almost mindlessly. I felt my cock throb as I pushed two fingers into her warm wetness. She was so fucking tight. I felt her hands try to unbutton my jeans, I smiled against her lips and undid the button and zip for her, releasing my very impressively hard cock. I took her hand and wrapped it around my erection and was satisfied with her gasp. I lifted her easily then and rubbed my hardness directly against her pussy. Her legs wrapped themselves around my hips and I thrust my full length into her, taking her innocence in one moment. Her gasp of pain was drowned out by her cry of ecstasy and I guided her up and down on my cock. I watched as her face grew flushed and her lips parted, shallow pants escaping from her as she neared her orgasm. I felt her inner muscles tighten almost unbearably and then she shattered around me as she called out my name. I came hard then, so hard I would have blanked out if I hadn't been a vampire. Fuck she felt better than I had imagined. She tasted better than the best blood I had ever tasted. As we came to a still I saw her open her eyes and stare at me. Instead of shyness or awkwardness, there was more lust. She ran her hands through my tangled hair, pushing it out of my face.

We didn't speak. We didn't have to. I knew that this wouldn't be the last time that we fucked each other senseless. I hadn't nearly had enough of her or her delectable body. I toyed with the idea of taking her with me when I eventually left for Italy.

Yes, I decided, that idea definately had merit.

I wanted Bella Swan. And I _would_ have her.


End file.
